King Mickey
King Mickey, simply referred to as Ō-sama (王様, His Highness or Your Highness depending on context) in the Japanese version, is the king of Disney Castle. He travels the worlds in search of the Keyblade Master. Story Mickey was a student under Yen Sid. As seen in the Birth By Sleep secret video in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Mickey was a witness to the fight, with Star Seeker in hand. He later met Ansem the Wise, befriending the king, and first met Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearance of Mickey in the series. In Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey had disappeared from his home, Disney Castle, leaving a note instructing Donald and Goofy to "find the Key". In his journeys, King Mickey had passed the Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town and found the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Within the realm of darkness, he meets Riku, asking him about his heart. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, he helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quests in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Chain of Memories, Mickey does not appear in Sora's storyplot (though he is mentioned) but instead appears in Riku's. In Riku's storyplot, he helps Riku to fight off the influence of Xehanort, who had made attempts to take over Riku's body as he did in the first Kingdom Hearts. He is also the first to meet DiZ, Ansem the Wise in disguise, although he does not remember who he is. He chooses to join Riku on his path to "the dawn". ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey appears far more often then he had in the previous Kingdom Hearts games. Mickey first appears to help Sora to fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town in Organization attire claming to be number 14 of the Organization . After the battle, he handed Sora a money pouch and instructed him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid. Yen Sid revealed that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearances throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles. He wields an alternate version of the Kingdom Key. At Hollow Bastion, Mickey revealed the truth about Ansem, but was reluctant to reveal any info on Riku. He then aides the group in fending off the Heartless that Maleficent has summoned to destroy Radiant Garden. When he and Sora confront Xemnas, he jumps after Xemnas into the dark portal, but since he appears later in Twilight Town, it is apparent that he could not follow Xemnas all the way. When Sora meets him in Twilight Town, they find a way into the World That Never Was through the Virtual Twilight Town DiZ had created. When they enter the world, Mickey goes ahead of Sora to look for Ansem the Wise. He eventually finds him, and rescues him from death. Ansem then attempts to use his machine to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, but was unsuccessful and dies when the machine explodes. Mickey then confronts Xemnas with Sora, and Riku, and watches as Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas then blocks out King Mickey from participating in the final fight, first by launching a building at him and Kairi, closing Kingdom Hearts, and then closes the dark portal to the Destiny Islands, so Mickey could not return to aid Sora and Riku. After Sora and Riku end the Organization's plot, Mickey waits with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi on Destiny Islands for their return. Once they do, he then runs to Riku and congatulates them both for defeating Organization XIII. He also writes a letter to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and it is revealed to them in the end of the game, although it's contents are unknown to the player. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Woods.]] King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Screenshots have shown him dressed in his Organization XIII robe. He was also shown talking to someone in an Organization robe in the Twilight Town Woods. This persons face was concealed (But it is rumored that the person is Riku, hinting that this is the part where Riku gives Mickey the pouch and where Riku makes King Mickey promise not to tell Sora what's become of him). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. A screenshot showed him with the Star Seeker Keyblade, protecting Ven. 'Kingdom Hearts coded'' King Mickey is also going to reappear in Kingdom Hearts coded. The screenshots showed him in gameplay along with Sora. The two of them are shown jumping on red and black blocks. Powers and Abilities Like Sora, Mickey seems to be affiliated with Light. In Kingdom Hearts II he demonstrates the ability to use "Pearl," a clearly light based spell. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he aids Riku by restoring his deck and healing his HP when summoned. However, Mickey may be associated with Darkness as well. He has spent a large amount of time in the Dark Realm, and his keyblade seems to be the opposite of Sora's. Using the King In battles against bosses, if Sora is defeated after one of his party members has fallen, an alternate menu option will appear. Instead of the normal "Continue" and "Load Game," Sora is then given the option "I won't give up...". If this option is chosen, the player is able to play as Mickey temporarily. In battle, Mickey can perform two attacks: the first being simply "Attack," and the other being "Pearl," a magical attack. Like Sora, the circle button allows the player to jump and the triangle button preforms reaction commands. However Mickey's only reaction command is to slowly charge his Drive Gauge. Once full, Mickey can activate "Healing Light" which will fully recover Sora's HP and MP and causes the player to continue playing as Sora. If Mickey is defeated before using Healing Light, Sora will still regain half of his HP, but no MP. While Mickey can deal damage, it is impossible to actually defeat a boss as Mickey due to the fact that he lacks a finishing move. However Mickey is very very powerful and its wise to use him to beat the boss to the point where only Sora can finsh the battle before reviving Sora. Trivia * Mickey's "Pearl" may be based on "Holy," a recurring White Magic spell from Final Fantasy. In Final Fantasy VI, "Holy" was translated as "Pearl." * Riku is the only character who calls Mickey by his name, at his request. * Apparently, Donald is Mickey's best friend. Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Disney Castle Category:Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters de:Micky Maus